


Beneath Palm Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Outdoor Sex, Skinny Dipping, so many sex tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It had always been Marco to come up with the weirdest ideas, and cruising out to the small island in the middle of the night was definitely one of them.”</p><p>In which Marco plans two steps ahead and Jean is surprised but glad he did.</p><p>Basically just some self-indulgent smut written solely for the purpose of making my sorry little ass feel better about myself. Therapeutic porn for my and your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Palm Trees

It had always been Marco to come up with the weirdest ideas, and cruising out to the small island in the middle of the night was definitely one of them.

At first I was reluctant – who wouldn’t be? - to get out of the bed when I was forced out of my peaceful sleep by someone gently prodding my side and whispering hurriedly. I had already been asleep for a good hour and a half and was, rightfully so, pretty cranky to be robbed of that much needed sleep by no other than my best friend himself. My eyes focused to Marco’s face hovering inches above mine as he was leaning his upper body over the bed, eyes glowing mischievously in the dark.

“Are you crazy? Why’d you wake me up, you idiot?” I muttered, voice still somewhat raw from sleeping, and rubbed at my eyes with a fist. I noticed the smile spreading on his lips as he withdrew his face and straightened up, taking a step back from where he was standing next to my bed. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and watched me expectantly.

“Jean, I just had a really great idea! Come on, get up, we don’t have much time!” He bounced from one foot to the other and back again, apparently barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

“Will you at least tell me what you’re up to?” I grumbled and pulled my blanket up higher, over my chin. Marco returned next to me and leaned down again, a confident smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s a surprise! Now come on!” he urged, pulling the blanket out of my grip in one fluid motion, allowing mild night air to brush over my body. It wasn’t cold, but I couldn’t fight the shiver running along my skin regardless.

There were several reasons I was not particularly elated at the prospect of leaving the hotel we were staying at. For instance, I was dead tired from running around the coast area for hours that day in nothing but shorts and flip flops, and my feet were practically killing me. Not to mention the fact that we had to get up at six fucking a.m. the next day to catch our flight back home.

I gave Marco a long stare, and that was probably the mistake that sealed my fate, because it was the irresistible gleam in his dark eyes that won me over in the end.

“This better be worth it,” I said grumpily and got up to put on some clothes.

 

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later I found myself trudging behind Marco, our feet making soft crunching noises in the damp sand as he tugged me across the beach by my wrist. It was a miracle we’d been able to sneak out of the hotel without startling the receptionist snoring softly and drooling on his desk, really. Marco hardly bothered keeping quiet and kept fidgeting even when we had tiptoed around the entrance hall and made our way down the narrow street to the beach.

A soft breeze ruffled our hair, carrying the faint scent of salt and and seaweed. The sky above was a deep, dark blue dotted by myriads of stars lighting the way for us. I still didn’t know where we were headed exactly and it made me uneasy. Who knew what Marco had planned? Maybe it was one of his crazier shenanigans and I was definitely not up for any of those, even though I let him get away with a lot of things, especially since we had started sharing a flat back at home.

“Marco, when am I going to be let in on where we’re going?” I pressed again, tugging my arm a little for emphasis. Marco turned his head back to look at me over his shoulder, giving me a warm smile. “You’ll see soon – look, we’re almost there!” He pointed at the pier stretching out over the water not far from us now. It took me a few footsteps more to get an inkling of where this was going, though.

When we reached the pier and Marco pulled me over to where several motor boats were tied up, I tensed noticeably. Beaming, Marco looked around, but after a moment a pensive expression appeared on his face. That was when I fully caught on.

“Marco, we are _not_ stealing a motor boat!” I looked around wildly, almost feeling the eyes of unseen onlookers boring into me. I was willing to do a lot of things that involved breaking the rules but this was out of the question. With a rough tug I freed my wrist of Marco’s grip and crossed my arms defensively over my chest.

Marco laughed. “Oh come on, Jean, don’t be a party pooper! Also, we’re not stealing it, we’re just borrowing it for a while, that’s a completely different thing that won’t hurt anybody. I mean, where would we put it anyway?” Ignoring the protests I started throwing his way, he continued examining the boats while I stood there, watching him with a frown carving thin lines into my forehead. Just when I slowly started edging my way back to the sand area of the beach, Marco exclaimed, “A-ha!”

Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked back to where he was fumbling with the ignition of one of the boats. It was a rather small one with a blue stripe adorning the side and white lettering reading _Sina._ “Don’t tell me they-”

“They forgot their key, yup,” Marco affirmed my assumption with a thumbs-up and a grin so wide I thought his lips were going to crack at the corners.

I couldn’t believe someone was stupid enough to let the key stick in the ignition of a motor boat that probably cost more than twelve months’ worth of my salary. Hell, I couldn’t believe they had to do that the exact night a certain idiot forced his best friend to help him hijack said boat. _Couldn’t they have forgotten their key like, yesterday?_ I thought.

I groaned in unison with the motor when it started up with a stuttering roar that made me flinch for a second. I bet my ass someone had heard that – I was pretty fucking sure someone did and it freaked me right the fuck out.

Marco, unfazed and apparently satisfied with his handiwork, made to undo the knot in the thick rope that kept the boat from drifting away.

“Can you help me, Jean? You’re better at untangling things than me.” He waved at me, beckoning me to come closer - or how I preferred to phrase it – to become his partner in crime.

“...so stupid,” I muttered under my breath, running a hand haphazardly through my messy hair before I walked up to him and swatted his hands away from where they had been fumbling with the knot in the fuzzy rope. In the meantime Marco climbed into the boat and got comfortable in the driver’s seat, switching between watching me and playing around with the instrument panel.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I grumbled while my fingers worked the rope, trying to loosen the ties. The fact that I was even playing along was testament to how much I really liked Marco. I would have dumped any other person on the spot and went back up to the hotel by myself, but Marco...was something else.

“You done yet?” Marco asked after a few seconds.

“Don’t test my good will, Freckles,” I retorted, keeping my eyes focused on my hands. Marco clapped for me when I threw the finally disentangled rope on board and climbed in behind him.

“You know, I still don’t think this is a good idea,” I told him, one last feeble attempt at changing his mind, but as expected he only shook his head at me and grinned.

“Don’t worry, this is gonna be fun!” And with these words, he gripped the steering wheel and maneuvered us out of the labyrinth of motor boats, the sound of the engine echoing through the damp air. As soon as we were out of sight for any possible passers-by, Marco sped up the boat, catapulting us forward and throwing waves behind us, water splashing up at the sides.

Despite my unwillingness from before I actually really enjoyed the ride, salty sea air playing with my hair, and Marco, my favorite person in the world, right beside me.

“Admit it, this is great, isn’t it, Jean?” Marco leaned back in his seat and threw me a toothy smile that I couldn’t help but mimic. He informed me we were headed to the small island we hadn’t had time to visit during our two-week stay, but by that time I could already tell.

The main part of our little cruise was spent in comfortable silence; even I relaxed and let Marco steer us across the water like he’d been doing it all his life.

He stopped the boat when we reached the beach of the island and we both climbed out, our feet splashing in the shallow water. It was a small, uninhabited island with something you’d call a little forest in the middle and palm trees swaying in the wind, casting soft shadows on the sand. Call me sappy, but this could be considered romantic.

Marco stepped up next to me. “Romantic, isn’t it?” he murmured, voicing my thoughts aloud and sending shivers down my spine.

“Uh-” My breath caught in my throat and I looked down at my feet – thinking it wasn’t half as bad as hearing Marco say it. I kicked at some sticks on the ground to get away from the look he was giving me. The silence forming between us was weighing me down as I fought for something to say.

“So, Marco, what did you bring me here for?” was the only thing that came to my mind in the end. I looked back up to meet his warm gaze, my heart jumping in my chest. A gentle smile tugged at his lips when he said, “I thought it would be cool to explore the island a bit, or make a campfire and stargaze. But...if you want to do something else, we could do that instead?” His eyes were uncertain when they lingered on me as he waited for my reaction. I didn’t answer immediately, lost in my thoughts as my eyes drifted over the ocean, listening to the waves breaking against the rocks near the beach. That gave me an idea.

“Marco, you wanna go for a swim?”

“Now? Just like this?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s not like it’s cold or anything.” To be honest, I had suggested it on a whim, just to break the silence, but the more I thought about it the more appealing the prospect of swimming became.

Marco nodded. “Okay, sure. One thing, though...”

“Yes?”

“Um, there’s no one else around, so...I mean I’ve always wanted to...we could...” He trailed off again, leaving his sentence hanging unfinished in the air. He rubbed at his nose with his index finger. Was he nervous? Why would he... _oh_.

“Marco, are you suggesting we go skinny dipping?” I shot him a grin, but I felt my heart skipping a beat.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that?”

I shouldn’t be as excited as I was. Marco was my best friend and that’s how it’d always been. We’d helped each other get over break-ups with various girl-and boyfriends, went through puberty side by side and had spent our last three vacations together. Seeing each other naked was definitely included in our best-friends-package. But still...

I scratched at the back of my neck when I responded. “Yeah, it’s cool.”

Marco smiled, and a wave of relief washed over me. So we both got undressed, somewhat awkwardly I might add, left our clothes by Marco’s backpack in the sand and made our way back to the water again, letting the waves pull us into the ocean. As expected the water wasn’t cold but refreshing, washing off all the sweat that had accumulated on my body. Marco stayed a little ways behind me as we waded through the cool liquid with careful steps. I had never gone skinny dipping, but going without clothes for once was nice. Also a little bit terrifying, but I didn’t think too much about it.

I pushed off the ground and dove down beneath the surface, crawling through the dark water in several confident strokes. It was completely dark down there, so I didn’t even bother opening my eyes and just let my body decide where it wanted to carry me. When I resurfaced, catching my breath, I brushed my wet hair out of my face and looked around. I could make out the boat in the distance, even the little piles of clothing on the beach, but something was missing. And that something was Marco. Where was he?

The wind was getting stronger, sending little walls of water crashing against my body and swaying me. My toes barely touched the ground anymore, that’s how far I had swum out. I spun around again, but no Marco to be seen.

“Marco?” I called out. No answer.

I knew he couldn’t have went back on land that quick, so he had to be underwater somewhere, but with that kind of waves there was no way of telling where exactly.

Suddenly, right in front of me, bubbles started forming on the water and I jumped when I felt something slick wrap around my ankle. Letting out a yelp of surprise, I stumbled backwards, tripping over stones on the ground. Right when I completely lost my footing, something caught my wrist and pulled me back up before I crashed back-first into the water. I found myself pressed against another body – Marco’s.

He held my wrist up by his shoulder, our chests touching underwater. My wide eyes met his amused ones. Marco’s hair was slick and shiny, plastered wildly against his wide forehead with beads of water trickling down onto his nose, his breath wafting over my face and clinging to the dampness there.

My mouth was hanging open, which was oddly fitting to how fast my heart was beating, partly due to the shock moment, but more so because of how close I was to Marco.

“Hi.” His gaze softened, making it impossible for me to look away, magnetically drawing me closer somehow.

“Hi,” I said back with a grin, lips trembling slightly. Marco’s free hand was resting on my shoulder blade and his thumb stroked idly over my skin.

“Sorry I scared you,” he laughed quietly, the mockery in his voice just barely detectable. Heat starting creeping up my neck and spreading on my cheeks and ears and I was glad only the light of the moon shone down on us as we stood there.

“I wasn’t scared, you dweeb,” I protested without really trying.

“Sure,” he said, smiling still.

“Really.” Seizing my chance to tease him, I added, “By the way, you sure there isn’t another reason why you made me come here with you?”

“Actually, there is,” he whispered. He didn’t say anything else, instead he released his grip on my wrist to slide his fingers up my hand and lace them with mine. My heart rate tripled, or at least that’s what it felt like.

“Idiot,” I mumbled before squeezing his hand lightly, feeling myself leaning in. His eyes seemed to will me to come closer, his fingers warm and wet in mine, reassuring me. It was impossible to resist his unspoken calls, not with the way he was looking at me.

I closed my eyes, took a breath and bridged the remaining distance between our faces to cover his lips with mine in a short kiss.

When we parted, our eyes met and we both cracked up laughing.

“You’re dumb.”

“You’re dumber,” I said. “I’m already glad you made me come here.”

“Told you.” He grinned down at me, hand still clasped tightly around mine.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Marco,” I warned.

“Or what?”

“Oh, I’ll show you alright,” I said, disentangling my hand from Marco’s and slowly sliding it over his shoulder and down his back alongside my other hand.

“J-Jean, what are you-” I bent my knees a little, then hoisted him up into the air – or rather up into the water -, supporting his weight under his thighs, both our nakedness forgotten. In the water it was easy to lift him, despite his larger build he was practically weightless in my arms. He made a funny noise, but his arms instinctively flew up to wind themselves around my neck, while his legs wrapped around my waist. He stared at me, surprise clear in his eyes. “Oh my God, Jean.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” I said. And he did. A real kiss this time.

It was slow and sweet and careful and _perfect_ , his lips moving in rhythm with mine like gentle waves tickling my body. I could taste the salt on his soft lips as I tightened my hold on him and leaned into the kiss, wanting to feel every inch of him against me. He sighed contently into the kiss, as if he was saying, “Finally.” For a moment my mind blurred everything around us; the waves, the wind, the island, the world. It was just us two, completely caught up in the moment.

What brought me back to full consciousness was Marco digging his fingertips into my shoulder blades as he deepened the kiss, giving me goosebumps despite the warm air. Kissing Marco made my brains fuzzy, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I broke apart from him for a deep intake of breath, then dove in again, meeting him halfway.

The movement of our bodies had me struggling to keep my balance, and I staggered a few steps forward with my lips still pressed to Marco’s, and he had the sass to laugh at me while he kissed me breathless at the same time.

“Mhmm hey, dun’ laugh,” I mumbled against his lips while my feet continued carrying us towards the beach step by step. Marco didn’t respond, he just continued kissing me in an incredibly addicting way that could only be described as breathtaking.

We didn’t even make it back to where we had dumped our stuff. We just tumbled down onto the wet sand three steps out of the water when Marco pulled me down with him, a laugh on his lips that I wanted to kiss right off his stupid, cute face.

I landed on top of him with a muffled ‘oomph’, my arms hitting the ground on either side of his head, and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting our noses to crash together painfully, but I opened them again to find Marco gazing back at me, a warm smile on his lips. The moonlight cast a silver glow on his features, and I lost myself a little more in the young man lying beneath me as he raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

“Is this real?” I asked.

“Very,” he answered and planted a light kiss on my lips as if to underline his reply. I couldn’t fight the grin spreading on my lips as I followed his retreating lips to catch them between mine again. My stomach was in knots and a tingly giddiness started flowing through my body as I reminded myself that I was indeed kissing Marco Bodt.

“I like you,” I blurted out. At that point my brain had probably stopped working properly, because before I could stop myself, there were more words spilling from my mouth. “As in, I really, _really_ like you, Marco, you know, not just as best friends but-”

He shut me up with a firm kiss and a hand coming up to tangle in my hair as he yanked me down, sending my mind reeling with the feel of him beneath me and the sheer incredibility of it all.

“Stop talking so much,” he mumbled into the kiss, a good-natured tone to it, and I did just that. I pressed myself down against him, our bodies still wet with sea water, and held up part of my weight on one elbow while my other hand went looking for his free one. When I found it I twined our fingers together again, pressing his hand down into the sand. The fine grains tickled along my skin but the thought was pushed out of my mind when Marco’s tongue darted out to run over my lower lip, coaxing a little sigh out of me when I slid my tongue against his in return. I let Marco play with my hair while I explored the inside of his mouth around his tongue, lapping wetly against every spot I could reach, relishing the sounds he was making.

“Mmm, Jean,” he moaned quietly and his grip on my hair tightened while he spread his thighs ever so slightly, so that my hips were trapped perfectly between his legs.

His response to me went straight to my gut where a hot tingly sensation had started forming and caused me to squeeze his fingers tightly. “M-Marco,” I stuttered between shaky breaths when he withdrew his lips from mine and planted slow, teasing kisses along my jaw, pausing here and there to run his tongue over my sensitive skin, making me shudder pleasantly. I let out a drawn-out moan when he bit down playfully into the skin of my neck, and my body reacted all on its own, rolling my hips down against his in a jerky, uncontrolled motion.

Marco gasped hotly against my neck and I froze for a moment, my cheeks burning, to see what was going to happen. I thought he would throw me off or, I don’t know, laugh at me or at least say something, but instead he mimicked my motion, slowly grinding his groin against me while simultaneously littering my skin with more wet kisses as he made his way along my neck. He came to nibble at my earlobe, eliciting another keening moan from me.

Hot waves of arousal washed over my body with Marco’s lips dancing along my neck and his hips rolling in rhythm with mine, and I felt myself growing hard against him. I wasn’t alone in that, though. Every time Marco’s erection brushed against mine, I lost myself a little bit more, drifting higher and higher into ecstasy.

With a puff of air leaving my throat, I let go of Marco’s hand and snaked mine between our bodies, feeling up his every muscle along the way until I had traveled down far enough for my fingers to brush through coarse curls at the base of his cock.

A choking noise caught in the back of Marco’s throat when I wrapped my fingers around both of us and let them slide up and down in firm but languid strokes, rubbing us together.

Marco’s hand in my hair caught the back of my neck to pull me in for a wet kiss, sucking on my lower lip and making me dizzy. Even though this was fucking fantastic, I couldn’t help but want _more_.

“Marco, I want you to-, can you-, I mean, would it be okay if we...?” I trailed off, stopping the ministrations of my hand for a moment to look into his eyes, hoping he got my drift. I really was bad with words, especially if it concerned sex, or anything even remotely intimate.

Marco looked up at me with half-lidded eyes before a crooked grin appeared on his lips. He nudged his head in the general direction of where our stuff was deposited.

“That’s our clothes ‘n stuff. What about it?” I tilted my head to the side in slight confusion.

I noticed a faint tinge of pink on Marco’s cheeks when he answered my question. “’s lube and condoms in the backpack,” he mumbled, his voice almost too quiet to reach my ears.

“Oh my God, and here I was believing you were some sort of saint, Marco! You planned all this, didn’t you?” The little shock wore off quickly though, and I scrambled to my feet a second later, kicking up bits of sand in the process and hopped over to where our clothes lay in a heap on the ground next to the backpack. I quickly retrieved the little tube of lubricant and a condom from the bottom and ended up grabbing the towel Marco had stuffed in there as well. Wouldn’t want to get sand anywhere down there, right?

Marco had gotten up as well and when I reached him, I handed him the lube and condom before turning him around with gentle force so I could brush off the sand that stuck to his back and legs. He smiled at me when I was done and helped me spread the towel out on the sand.

We didn’t lose any more time, and I let out a little gasp when Marco pressed a quick kiss to my mouth before he pushed me down onto my back, so I was all sprawled out before him. I stroked myself loosely with my gaze still fixed on Marco as I waited for him to make his move. I watched him take in the sight before him, his eyes dark with want, before he knelt down into the sand, straddling my hips as he did so. He nudged my hand away gently so he could continue what I had started, running his fingers along the shaft and thumbing at the tip where a drop of pre-cum had formed, spreading the fluid along the length. Then his mouth was back on mine, his tongue playing with my lips while his hips rocked lightly into me as he continued stroking my dick, getting us back in rhythm.

My hands roamed over his back while he took his time to kiss me thoroughly, leaving me panting when he pulled back to sit up a bit, just enough for me to be able to pull my legs out from under him, giving him more room as he got comfortable between my open thighs. My eyes followed him hungrily as he grabbed the lube and unscrewed the lid. I felt my dick twitch in anticipation at the familiar sound and licked my lips. I watched him coat his fingers carefully with the slick liquid, skin glistening in the weak moonlight. I swallowed the saliva collecting in my mouth, eyes always staying on Marco.

With one hand he kept working my dick, the other slid down to my entrance where he circled his fingers around a few times to spread the lube. My hands flew up to knot in his hair when he slowly pushed one finger in, wiggling it around a bit so I could adjust accordingly. It was a shame, really, but it had been some time since I had last had sex, so I was twice as sensitive to everything he did to me. I bit my lip at the slight discomfort of his finger inside of me.

“You okay?” Marco asked, his voice hoarse, and I nodded, willing him to go on. Encouraged, he started sliding his finger in and out, adding a little bit more pressure every time he pushed back into me.

“Come on,” I panted after a while, letting my eyes flutter closed and relying only on my other senses as he slid in a second finger with the first. He started spreading them experimentally, carefully, probably checking if I was still okay with it. I was.

The hand on my dick disappeared suddenly and I was inclined to open my eyes and see what was going on, but a second later I was enveloped in a tight wet heat as Marco wrapped his lips around my pulsing cock and started tonguing along the shaft while bobbing his head up and down. I let out an embarrassingly loud whimper at the sensation, almost blending out his fingers stretching me open, too caught up in the pleasurable heat spreading inside of me. He continued laving his tongue over the hard flesh, swirling it around the head and pressing it to the slit, licking up the pre-cum dripping down.

“God, M-Marco-” I whimpered as he thrust his fingers deeper into me, apparently searching for something. I clenched my eyes shut, garbled moans rolling off my tongue, as Marco’s fingers prodded their way along my inside while his tongue and mouth did crazy things to my dick. My hips bucked down onto Marco’s fingers on their own accord, drawing a muffled chuckle from him as he sped up the movement. I almost lost it when he found that one spot he’d been looking for, rubbing firm circles on it, massaging me right there, making my head spin and my legs tremble. He only added to the incredible intensity with the way he hummed around my dick, sending vibrations along it, almost making it too much.

“Ahng, shit! Fuck, Marco!” I let go of his hair, my fingers grasping at his shoulders and digging my nails into his skin as I held on to him. I heard him gasp, which only turned me on more.

With the addition of a last and third finger, he started giving me the final stretches, and I allowed myself to relax completely around him so we could finally get on with it. He thrust his fingers as deep into me as they would go one last time and I bit my lip to refrain from crying out loud, before pulling them out completely.

With a wet pop, his lips released my cock too, and I hissed at the comparatively cool air hitting the spit slick skin, but I reveled in that sweet wanting moan coming from him shortly after catching his breath, and the slight tremor in his voice as he whispered my name was probably the sexiest fucking thing I had heard in a long time. I opened my eyes to look at him.

His eyes were heavily lidded and glazed over with lust, a light sheen of sweat on his skin showing for the effort he had put in to prepare me but make me feel good at the same time. I shot him something that must have been the most idiotic grin of my life.

“I want you, Marco,” I rasped, “come on, I want you inside of me.”

He took a sharp breath, but didn’t need me to tell him twice. He got the condom, unwrapped it and rolled it on in one fluid motion, then squirted a good amount of lube in his palm to coat his flushed dick with it.

He repositioned himself then, aligning his cock with my entrance as he held himself up over me, looking deep into my eyes for the ‘okay’ that I gave almost immediately, nodding my head again. Slowly, he pushed into me, filling me up thick and good, and the groan I let out mingled with the one he let slip from his mouth.

“Didn’t expect you to be so tight,” he breathed, his voice strained, his eyes shut tightly.

“Didn’t expect you to be so thick,” I shot back through gritted teeth as I tried to adjust to him. He gave a helpful roll of his hips, just a tiny one, but it did the trick. When he was fully inside, he leaned down to me, our noses brushing, and I thought I might just die from how perfect he was. I yanked him down for a passionate kiss, licking my way into his mouth at which he moaned softly. Unmoving, we stayed just like that for a while and I felt like the Earth had stopped spinning for the time being. I knew he waited for my signal, and when I felt myself becoming impatient I gave it to him.

“Move, _please_ ,” I mouthed hotly against his lips and he obliged, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in carefully, keeping a slow pace at first, but quickening the jerks of his hips when I started moaning freely, sighs and gasps of his name and pleas for him to go faster escaping my throat in quick succession. He hit all the right spots as he rocked into me, shaky moans tumbling from his lips.

“Marco, f-fuck, harder,” I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist and digging my nails into the skin of his back as he rocked us back and forth with the force of his hips snapping up into me. His hands came to take a firm hold on my waist, lifting me up from the towel, and the change of angle did it. When Marco slammed into me the next time he hit my prostate in the most perfect way, and as soon as he caught on he kept hitting it over and over, responding to the obscene noises I was positive I was making with sharper, deeper thrusts of his pelvis while I clung to him like a wet mop, shaking and incessantly moaning his name.

I was so focused on what I was feeling that it took me a while to realize how hard Marco was trying to hold himself together, his brow furrowed in uttermost concentration while he was biting his lip so hard I thought he was going to bite it off, eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles on my waist gripping me so hard I could tell he would leave some light bruises behind. I couldn’t care less though at the sight of Marco coming undone above me.

“Don’t hold back,” I choked out between moans and rolled my hips down onto him, eliciting a gasp from him at my sudden take of action.

“’M close, Jean,” he whimpered, his hips speeding up as I continued moving mine in rhythm with him. His words went straight to my abandoned dick that lay hot and heavy on my lower abdomen and I felt my own orgasm building in the pit of my stomach, heat coiling and twisting and mixing with that tingly sensation, the combination close to sending me over the edge.

“Me too,” I panted, our breath mingling between our flushed, sweaty faces before he crushed our lips together in a sloppy kiss. He kept fucking me, his lips latching onto my neck again and sucking, leaving behind dark red splotches and biting down just hard enough to leave his marks on me.

I was gone, out of my mind, lost in everything that was Marco, Marco, Marco-

Marco was close to losing his shit as his hips began to stutter, his thrusts becoming uneven as he practically screamed into my ear. “Ahnng, Jean! I’m gonna-, I’m gonna come, oh god-”

“C’mon,” I urged him on, arching my back into him, yearning for release. Shaking all over, he thrust into me one, two, three times more; that was all it took to get him there, and my name toppled off his tongue as he came, fucking into me _hard_ as he rode out his orgasm, shaky whimpers and hitched breaths accompanying it.

The force with which he slammed into me sealed the deal for me too, spasms wracking my frame as my muscles constricted and my body convulsed as I climaxed, leaving me breathless and shuddering and gasping for air, strings of my come sticking to both our heaving chests. Marco collapsed on top of me, knocking every last breath from my lungs, and we just lay there panting and shivering for a while, the only sound beside that being the calm murmur of the waves lapping at the sand and the occasional rustling of palm leaves from above.

I gave another shudder as he finally pulled out and rolled off of me, and I scooted a bit to the side to make more room for him on the towel, which he gladly accepted to stretch out next to me. I turned my head to face him to be greeted by a wan smile and a dark blush spread over the smattering of freckles on his cheeks. It was probably the dorkiest thing I had ever seen.

I kissed him, light and gentle, nothing more but a sweet brush of our lips against one another.

We stayed on the island until the stars started disappearing, fading into a light blue, curled up around each other, exchanging whispered promises and hushed laughs. Morning came way too fast, ending the dream-like state I found myself in with the urgency of getting back to the mainland to catch our flight back to reality.

Considering we had stayed up the whole night, we were both terribly tired and basically passed out as soon as our butts hit the seats on the plane, but when I felt warm fingers sliding between mine on the shared armrest, I didn’t mind so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I let the chance slip to call this "Sex On The Beach"? I can, actually, because I'm a loser.


End file.
